


25 Miraculous days to Christmas One-shots

by Sora_Writes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: A collection of short one-shots of countdown prompts to Christmas. Every story is fluff and exists in a different universe a does not affect one another. Each chapter title will include the paring! This will also be updated everyday at midnight MST, so check in everyday!...With the exception of the New Years special ;)





	1. AlyaXChloe—Snowball Fight

“If you throw that snowball, you’re declaring war.”

A smirk spread over Alya’s lips at her girlfriend’s warning. It was cute that even after these years between them being enemies to hero partners to actual partners that Chloe thought for even a second that her warning would deter Alya from doing what she knew that she had to do. So, it wasn’t even a second later that a sharp scream bounced off the buildings surrounding the outside of Françoise Dupont. Every student’s attention turned to Chloe who was shaking the snow off of herself quickly.

“Alya Césaire, I am going to kill you!” Chloe shrieked, kneeling to scoop up snow and chase Alya with it.

Alya laughed and ran away, calling back. “You won’t kill me! You like what I do to y—ah!” She screamed as she was hit by a snowball and then tackled to the ground. After the impact, though, she began to laugh. “If you wanted to be on top today, you could have just asked, _mistress_ ~” Alya purred and Chloe blushed, sitting up with a huff after shoving Alya’s face into the snow some.

“Shut up.” Chloe hissed. “The whole school doesn’t need to know that, you already outed us as together to them all.” She scoffed and Alya smiled, moving to reach behind her to grab Chloe’s wrist to roll them over and pin the blonde below her.

“You love your little sassy fox~”

Chloe huffed with a blush and looked away until Alya pulled her into a gentle kiss which she returned happily before wrapping her legs around Alya’s waist and rolled them over again. Alya smiled up to her before gasping as Chloe picked up a heap of snow and dropped it on her head before getting up. “Don’t mess with the queen.”

Alya quickly sat up and wiped the snow off with a laugh. “Oh, you’re so on!” She said, quickly making another snowball and chucking it. However, Chloe dodged last minute, making it hit Alix who blinked in surprise, Kim laughing at her luck. He was quickly met with a snowball from the shorter athlete and before long, the whole school was involved in the snow war.

At the end of it all, with a little prompting from her girlfriend and a promise of endless kisses, Chloe invited everyone to the hotel for hot chocolate.


	2. ChloeXMarinette—Decorating the House

“How many Christmas Lights does one person need?”

“Oh, there’s not that many.” Chloe shrugged off, taking a step back to admire the work that was her directing and help from people who helped around her father’s hotel.

“Not tha—Chloe, I feel like I need sunglasses…at night!” Marinette exclaimed, trying to shield her eyes from the blinding light. “It doesn’t even seem like night…” She grumbled, looking towards her wife who was, indeed, wearing sunglasses, her jewelry glimmering from the light as the blonde looked to her.

“Well, I always do like to shine the brightest.” Chloe laughed off with a wave. “And as per our agreement when we married, you get to decorate the inside, but I get the outside.” She reminded and Marinette’s shoulder’s sagged at the reminder. At the time she had thought of just wanting to keep her comfortable furniture and knickknacks, she had thought it would save her from Chloe’s embellishment persona. Clearly, she was wrong…

“Chloe…” Marinette whined, but couldn’t find an argument. A deal was a deal…

Chloe continued to smile before laughter escaped her, her real laughter, not her played up one that she normally used and had used earlier. “Oh my god, you should have seen the look on your face!” Chloe exclaimed, filling Marinette with confusion. “God, I’m not being serious! I may like to outdo everyone on our street, but even _this_ is too much for even me. I just did it to make a point…and see your face when your own rules bite you in your butt.” She admitted, kissing her wife sweetly. “Now then, you head inside and make us some hot chocolate while I take most of this down.”

Marinette blinked in surprise before smiling warmly and kissing Chloe’s cheek. “Alright…but um…after…” She trailed off before straightening out and putting on her serious voice she did when directing the others in her fashion company. “As per our **new** decorating agreement, after you finish fixing this, we will snuggle in front of the fire with hot coco, and then we’ll decorate inside together.”

Chloe was stunned a second before smiling and kissed Marinette lovingly.


	3. LukaXMarinette—Ugly Sweater

“How many Christmas sweaters do you _own?”_

“You can never have too many sweaters or jackets.” Luka responded from his bed where he was replacing a broken string on his guitar. He needed to get this done because him and Kitty Section were about to perform for Christmas.

Marinette was supposed to be choosing a Christmas sweater for him from his collection, but she was very distracted, holding one in her hands with a grimace. “These are all ugly… You should have told me, I would have knitted a sweater worthy of you.”

Luka looked up at that with a sly smile. “Worthy of me?” He questioned before looking back down to his work.

“Well, yeah… I mean, what if your publicist comes by and sees you in one of these and breaks the contract before you even debut! Then you’ll miss out on your dream and then—” Marinette was cut off as Luka had finished and got up to walk over to her and kiss her lovingly to calm her. He wrapped his hand gently around hers and eased them down.

Luka waited until she relaxed, pulling back with a smile as Marinette sighed happily and her eyes fluttered some. “Don’t worry too much.” Luka said lightly, stroking her bangs back. “I was picked up for my music, if she drops me because of a Christmas sweater then they didn’t deserve my talent anyways. I want people to hear my music before seeing me, just like you want others to see your design before just judging them off of you.” He reasoned.

Marinette listened and nodded with a sigh. “I’m sorry… I just…don’t want to ruin this for you…”

Luka smiled and chuckled. “You could never ruin anything for me Marinette.” He responded, kissing her lovingly before pulling back to take the sweater with a smile. “I like this one.”

“It’s the least ugly.” Marinette joked lightly, and Luka grinned pulling it on.

“If you like it then it’s perfect!”


	4. MarinetteXNino—Hot Chocolate

Marinette was freezing, her hands were so numb she was actually dismissed from her work for the day. In her defense, however, the heater was out, and she couldn’t stop shivering long enough to thread a needle. That didn’t keep the fact that she was dismissed from not stinging. “S-stupid G-Gabriel… C-can’t…e-even _feel_ my f-fingers.” Maybe it was because she was the only one dismissed that it affected her. It was as if the others were immune to the cold. It wasn’t fair! She was a backer’s daughter, she was used to a warm home!

God, she’d give anything for a—

Marinette jerked to a stop just in time to not hit the styrofoam cup being handed over to her. She blinked before looking up to who was holding the cup. Bluebell eyes met warm chocolatey brown and a very soft expression.

“Sorry to scare you, I had been trying to get your attention.” The man in glasses apologized. “You looked cold, so I just wanted to offer this to you, you could use it a lot more than me I think.”

“Um… I shouldn’t accept drinks from strangers…”

The man blinked before smiling. “Oh right, my bad. My name’s Nino Lahiffe, at your service.” He chuckled a bit nervously. “We uh…actually went to the same school…?”

Marinette looked at him thoughtfully before remembering and snapping her fingers. “You were the guy always listening to his music! —We were partners a few times before our classes got switched up!” She giggled. “You ate all my papa’s macaroons and got suckered into making a replacement batch.”

“Suckered? I thought your dad was going to beat me up for it!” Nino chuckled with a smile.

Marinette giggled. “Oh please, my papa may be big, but he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” She informed, and Nino pouted at the information, but held out the drink to her which now she took, sighing happily as the warmth helped her frozen fingers. “You’ve changed a lot…” She hummed, and it was true, Nino had definitely filled out more and got some muscle mass... He was almost model level of attractive and she’d be lying it she said his voice didn’t send a shiver through her “How have you been?”

“I’m an official club DJ now, you?”

“I work in Gabriel Agreste penitentiary—I mean, assistant program.” Marinette answered, taking a sip of the drink before wincing with a cough. “What is this?!” She questioned.

“A hazelnut coffee… Do you not like coffee?” Nino asked, and Marinette shivered, and her nose scrunched in distaste, but wasn’t going to say anything since it was kind of a gift, however, Nino took it from her with a chuckle. “Alright… How about I treat you to a hot coco and you can tell me all about your self-given prison sentence.” He offered, and Marinette smiled with a nod and light blush, taking a breath before grabbing his hand, shocking Nino at first before he relaxed with a smile and they walked off together.


	5. AdirenXAlyaXChloeXMarinetteXNino—Christmas Shopping

Adrien sighed sadly after a failure of a day. He was sitting at a fountain in the park near the shopping district that his girlfriends and boyfriend agreed to meet at around noon for lunch. They were supposed to find gifts for one another…but Adrien was having problems. He didn’t know what to get any of them and every time that he thought he found the perfect gift, he’d doubt himself. If it was so perfect…then surely one of the others got it for them already. It wasn’t a competition, of course, but Adrien for the first time in their relationship, couldn’t help but compare himself to them.

It also didn’t help that this was his first time really buying gifts for someone…and they were all important people…

Adrien nearly jumped out of his skin feeling a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over to see four familiar faces smiling to him, Alya retracting her hand with a giggle. “Got you~” She teased.

“What’s got you thinking so hard?” Chloe questioned, walking to his side.

“Yeah man,” Nino agreed, moving to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull the blond close. “You were seriously spaced out there.”

“Cute pouty lip and all!” Marinette added.

Adrien blushed, but leaned into Nino’s hold happily. “I am…uh… Having problems figuring out what to get each of you…” He admitted near silently. He was embarrassed to admit it. How much of a failure of a boyfriend was he?!

It was silent for the longest moment in Adrien’s existence before the four slowly dissolved it with laughter.

Marinette was the first to sober up and cupped Adrien’s face. “Adrien, do you think maybe you’re over thinking this?”

“Says the one who spent weeks on birthday presents.” Alya teased, hugging onto Adrien’s free arm, her comment making Marinette blush.

“Regardless.” Marinette continued. “We love you Adrien, not the things that you give us. We would love anything you give us.”

“Really?” Adrien asked hopefully, surprised Chloe was the first to answer, kissing his cheek.

“Absolutely~”


	6. AdrienXNino—Gift Wrapping

“There’s more tape on that present than wrapping paper!”

Adrien whined, shaking his hand that had tape stuck on it. “Okay so…maybe I lied… Maybe—hypothetically, of course—have…never actually wrapped a present before…?” He smiled nervously, and Nino blinked before sighing and shaking his head.

“Adrien… Why would you lie about that?” Nino asked. He wasn’t judging his boyfriend, he was just genuinely confused as to why Adrien thought that was something that needed to be lied about.

Adrien pouted and huffed. “Everyone else can… It made me feel… Like a child? I mean…I’ve never had to wrap gifts before… Either the store or Nathalie would do it for me… So, I tried but the paper kept ripping so I just kept trying over and over to tape it back together but then some got stuck on me and Plagg was involved for a bit, but I honestly have no clue where he went.” He admitted sadly, giving a sigh. “I just can’t do it I guess…” This was another “normal kid” thing he had missed out on…

Nino blinked in shock before smiling and moving to kiss Adrien’s cheek before tearing the wrapping paper and tape off the box. Adrien whined, but it was cut off when Nino moved to sit behind him on the floor. Nino scooted so his chest was to Adrien’s back. He grabbed the wrapping paper and showed him how to get the right amount of wrapping paper and then guided Adrien through the process, showing him once and then just making sure Adrien didn’t murder the presents with tape again.

They managed through every box Adrien had stacked.

After they finished, Adrien was absolutely beaming and turned to kiss Nino lovingly. “Thank you so much, you’re the best!” He exclaimed happily.

Nino smiled with a chuckle. “No problem, anyone for my best bro and boyfriend~”

Adrien smiled before looking to the presents happily before wondering. “So… How…do we tell whose gifts are for who?” He asked, and Nino blinked in realization before sighing and bowing his head.

“…Damnit. Knew I forgot something…”


	7. LukaXMarinetteXMarcXNathaniel—Building Snowmen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed midnight, my wifi was out T-T

“Do you wanna build a—”

“Absolutely not.”

Luka pouted, ending the song there. “That’s not how the song goes Nathaniel…”

“I hate that movie.” Nathaniel grumbled. “One more quote from it and I’m heading inside.” He threatened, and Marc giggled, shaking his head.

“You don’t hate the _movie_ you hate everything surrounding it.” Marc responded knowingly, rolling up the last ball of snow, putting it on top of two other large snow balls, the middle of which Luka put two stick arms into.

“It was a horrible year of everyone singing the same three songs.” Nathaniel shivered, making a face for the snowman out of smooth rocks.

Luka smiled and chuckled. “Fair enough, my bad.” He apologized, kissing Nathaniel lovingly and then moved to kiss Marc too before looking to the front door of the house opened, Marinette happily jumping down the porch with an armful of clothes.

“I found our old stuff we can use to dress them!” Marinette said in excitement. Setting the clothing down on the ground before smiling and looking over the snowmen only to pout. “Why is one so much shorter than the others…?”

Luka smirked and chuckled. “You wanted to dress them in our old winter stuff, so we decided to make them the right heights~” He teased.

“Your short jokes.” Marinette groaned. “It’s not my fault I ended up shorter.”

“To be fair, we all thought Nathaniel was going to stay the shortest with how small he was—ack!” Luka exclaimed with a shiver as he was hit with a snowball, making him pout, looking to a smirking Nathaniel.

Marinette smiled and giggled at the act before shifting through the clothes with Marc, so they could dress their four snowmen who were all holding stick-hands which were intertwined. Nathaniel and Luka had a small standoff, to make sure neither threw another snowball, before they moved to help the pair.

An hour later, the lovers were inside, snuggled up by the fireplace, sipping on hot chocolate. The light from their front window illuminating outside enough for the four snowmen to be easily seen in their own embrace.


	8. AlyaXMarinette—Writing Christmas Wish List

Alya’s sighed with a pout, sitting at the kitchen table of her home with her girlfriend. She was cradling her head in her hand as she tapped her pen against the table and blank paper. She felt like she had been sitting there for an hour, however, she gave it a minute longer before whining loudly, tossing her pen down and throwing herself back against the chair she was in. “Marinette~” She whined.

At the sound of her name, Marinette poked her head in. The bluenette’s freckles showing beautifully thanks to some flour on her face. “Yeah?” She asked.

“I don’t know what I want.” Alya continued to whine.

Marinette blinked and tilted her head. “What do you mean you don’t know what you want?” She asked, stepping into the room, dusting her hands off on her apron. “It’s not that hard.” She insisted, walking over to help Alya brainstorm only to have the other girl pull her into her lap.

Alya smiled and nuzzled into Marinette’s neck. “But I got everything I want~” She purred, making Marinette shiver.

“O-oh?”

“Mhmm~” Alya hummed happily. “I have an amazing girlfriend who is making me her amazing sugar cookies right now. We have a cute little house, she’s a featured fashion designer, I’m a now world-famous reporter, she has the cutest smile, and I couldn’t be happier~” Alya sung before nuzzling into Marinette’s neck, kicking her feet some at the giddiness in her next words. “Not to mention my girlfriend also happens to be Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked, the words sinking in before giggling happily with slightly flushed cheeks. “Alya.” She said lovingly, wrapping her arms around her and moving to kiss her lovingly. “Mmm, those amazing cookies are going to burn if you don’t let me go.” She warned.

Alya whined in response before smiling and letting her go. “Oh alright…”

Marinette smiled and kissed her again before getting up. “Well, since you’re not writing a list… How about you come help me?”

Alya smiled and got up. “At your service.” She joked with a bow, making Marinette laugh. Alya looked up lovingly before smirking and scooping Marinette up, rushing into the kitchen with her while their joyful laughter filled the warm house.


	9. LukaXNathaniel—Cold

The stars were high in the sky when Luka got home after a music gig, most of the apartment’s lights off other than the kitchen light which was always left on for him to see when Nathaniel knew he’d be out late. Luka always made sure to tell him when he’d be late so Nathaniel was never waiting up for him too late. Luka’s face immediately flushed as he entered the warm apartment and could feel his body trying to defrost. He had worn only his usual clothes to his gig since it had been a warm temperature all day, but, of course, because of that, the weather decided it was the perfect time to snow. So, he walked home in no more than a tee-shirt, his pants, and his thin jacket.

Luka went to the living room to set his guitar down before rubbing his face to try and help it get some feeling back from the tingling as he walked to turn off the light and walked the path he had mesmerized to his and Nathaniel’s bedroom. He entered the room with a familiar glow from the air purifier Nathaniel needed to sleep in the winter that lightly illuminated their room in a calming blue tint. Luka quickly stripped his clothes to put on his warmer pajama pants and for once even a pajama shirt, however he still refused to wear socks into bed.

It was something Luka always didn’t like.

Luka yawned and crawled into the bed and under their sheets happily, nuzzling into his pillow, happy for the warmth. He was even happier when Nathaniel rolled over to nuzzle into his chest with a happy sigh.

The happy sigh was cut short by Nathaniel giving a rather shrill scream, rolling away so quickly he fell off the bed, taking the sheets and comforter with him. Luka’s eyes went wide, and he quickly moved to the edge of the bed, looking down in concern. “Nathaniel?”

“Why are your feet so cold?!” Nathaniel demanded with a hiss, already cocooning into the sheets.

Luka blinked before smiling. “Because I just got home from outside…?” He offered.

Nathaniel huffed. “Wear socks like a normal human being!”

Luka chuckled. “Because what would be the point in me painting my nails then?” He hummed. “Plus, it makes me uncomfortable~” He whined before smiling. “Get back up here with those sheets and I’ll make it up to you with kisses and cuddles~”

Nathaniel pouted but got up and into bed again with a blush. “You’re lucky I love your kisses…” Luka smiled and pulled him close, kissing him lovingly before lazily kissing all over Nathaniel’s face until they both fell asleep happily entangled with one another in their combined warmth.


	10. ChloeXKim—Picking the Tree

“Can’t we just do an artificial tree that smells like a real one?” Chloe questioned, walking behind Kim through the set-up tent with several different types of Christmas trees. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she was taking careful steps which showed her discomfort, especially when she accidently kicked a pinecone, looking at the pine needles and few broken branches on the floor in distaste.

“What? No, babe!” Kim whined lightly, turning to his girlfriend with a pout. “This is our first year together in our own place and with our relationship being out in the open. I want it to be perfect.” He smiled.

Chloe blinked and actually bit at her bottom lip. It was hard not to just agree with Kim when he smiled so adorably… She found herself returning his smile and kissing him lightly. “Okay, whatever my Kimmi Bear wants.” She promised.

Kim grinned, kissing her again before they continued through, Chloe’s face turning back to disgust and hesitant.

They continued on until Kim found it. I was a large Prescott Pine near 8-feet tall and was full and fluffy and he could already see it lit up in their suite near the large window! He turned around to see Chloe’s reaction only to frown lightly as he finally saw her expression since Chloe hadn’t realized he was looking to her, so she didn’t know to hide it. Kim blinked in confusion, just looking at her softly a moment before smiling. He walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist, making her jump before looking up to him with a smile.

“Did you find a tree you liked Kimmi?” Chloe asked warmly.

“I did…but I was thinking...maybe an artificial tree would be better.” Kim responded with a hum before smiling down to her. “You know, what I want isn’t the only important thing, right? As long as I get to have you, my queen, this Christmas then that’s more than enough for me~”

Chloe blinked in surprise, a smile spreading over her face before leaning up to kiss Kim lovingly. “No… You were excited.” She reminded, reaching up to cup his face, stroking his cheek. “How about this: we can get a real tree, but you have to pick up the needles and any pinecones that may fall. Deal?” She reasoned, filling with warmth when Kim absolutely beamed.

“Deal!”

Chloe smiled, kissing his cheek before pulling back. “Now, let’s pay for the tree and get home to decorate it before the party tonight.”

“Yes, my queen~”


	11. MarcXNathaniel—Decorating the Tree

“I can’t reach the top of the tree to put the star on!”

“Well you’re taller than me, so I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” Nathaniel pointed out, throwing another piece of popcorn into his mouth that he plucked off a thread.

Marc turned to look at Nathaniel before pouting. “Those are for the tree.”

“Why would you put food on a tree? Won’t that just bring bugs?”

“They’re festive for the holiday.”

Nathaniel shrugged. “Not my holiday.”

That made Marc sigh sadly in defeat. Nathaniel had been fighting him tooth and nail about celebrating. Of course, Marc knew Nathaniel was raised Jewish, but he never celebrated any holidays, so Marc thought he’d be okay with celebrating Christmas with him since even non-Christian and religious people did, regardless. Marc stepped off of the stool and moved to throw himself back on the couch with Nathaniel, picking up the other end of the strand to take the popcorn off to eat too.

They ate through the strand before Nathaniel got up after and smiled to Marc. “Ready to get that star up?” He asked, and Marc looked to him in confusion.

“I…thought you didn’t want to do this anymore…?” Marc asked, then Nathaniel looked to him in confusion, so Marc reminded. “You…said it wasn’t your holiday…”

That made Nathaniel remember before shaking his head with a smile. “I meant using the popcorn as decoration. I want to celebrate Christmas with you, but I want to make the holiday our own…and I like popcorn and that would have been a waste.”

Marc blinked before smiling and standing as well. “How are we going to get the star up there? Like you said, you’re shorter than me.” He reminded before filling with confusion once more as Nathaniel offered his hand and had Marc stand on the couch. Nathaniel then turned away from him and lowered himself some.

“I am, but I know I can lift you, so get on my shoulders, I’m taller than that chair.” Nathaniel pointed out and Marc smiled before carefully climbing up after grabbing the star. Nathaniel stood and walked to the tree carefully. Marc reached over carefully and placed the star with a cheer. Nathaniel smiled and pulled back before kneeling to let Marc down. Marc got off carefully before rushing around to pull Nathaniel into a kiss, or tried to, he was a bit to eager and Nathaniel lost his balance so they both fell over.

They looked at each other in shock for a bit before smiling and laughing together.


	12. AdrienXMarinette—Stand in Santa

“You’d make a really terrible Santa.”

“What? I am the best Santa.” Adrien pouted, looking to his wife who giggled.

“Sorry Adrien, but even with the pillow-gut, there’s no fooling anyone with your handsome face~” Marinette smiled, poking the pillow gut. “And your normal voice isn’t deep enough for the Santa chuckle not to mention when the kids ask where their daddy is you’re going to slip.”

“My lady, I would not, I was in disguise for years without you knowing.” Adrien pouted.

“But that was different—and you _wanted_ to tell me, I was the one to stop you.” Marinette pointed out. “Not to mention, they’re your kids, your babies~”

Adrien smiled with a nod. “It’s hard not to not respond and if they ask where I am I may slip…” He agreed before grinning and pulling Marinette down into his lap, making her yelp before blushing as he nuzzled into her neck, kissing over it lightly, the fake hair from his snow-white beard tickling her. “Guess you’ll just have to be my Mrs. Clause and make sure Santa keeps the magic alive~”

Marinette blushed more with a light squeak, feeling her heart race and butterflies she still couldn’t seem to get rid of. “O-Oh? You should have told me, I would have worn a costume too~” She smiled, and Adrien grinned before removing his fake beard to pull her into a loving kiss.

The kiss didn’t get too deep as a knock on the door had them separating as Alya opened the door.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Alya said with a knowing smirk. “But all the kids are waiting for Santa to come by and they’re getting kind of crazy. And by “they”, I mostly mean mine and Nino’s, so hurry up you two before the twins encourage a child uprising.”

“We’ll be there in a minute!” Marinette promised, so red that her freckles showed, but Adrien was no better. Alya laughed in response and walked off, singing “I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause”, which didn’t help either of the Agreste’s blushes.

After a moment, Marinette got off of her husband’s lap and covered her mouth to cough and calm down. “U-um…” She turned to Adrien with a smile. “Ready to go meet the kids Mr. Clause?” She asked sweetly.

Adrien looked up to her with a smile of his own, putting the beard back on and getting up. “Let’s go~”


	13. Jagged StoneXPenny—Christmas Cards

“We’re not giving out glitter bombs.” Penny said firmly and Jagged pouted.

“Oh, come on Penny~” The rock god whined. “It’s a much better show than normal cards and Fang likes the purple and gold glitter, doncha girl?” He asked, opening one he had ordered already, opening it and letting the glitter rain down. The crocodile wagged her tail and moved to roll and frail around in the glitter happily. “See, Penny, she loves it~!” He cooed, kneeling to pet and love up on his baby happily, doing his normal baby-talk to her.

Penny honestly couldn’t help but smile lovingly. She loved her boyfriend’s goofy side, it reminded her of the man underneath the makeup that she met years ago before signing him on for a label deal. Always kind, but a bit caught up on the strangest things, but mostly, a goof.

And while she loved it…

“No glitter bombs.” Penny reinstated, and Jagged Stone looked up with the most pitiful pout before she continued. “We’ll send metallic confetti shaped like a Rockstar, they’ll be easier to clean and less of a headache.” She decided.

Jagged Stone’s pout disappeared in a second and he brightened, practically springing up from the floor to hug her close. “Oh Penny! You’re absolutely brilliant!” He cheered, kissing her lovingly before nuzzling her. “…Can we get crocodile shaped ones too for Fang?” He asked after a moment and Penny snorted with a grin.

“I’ll look into it, but gold and purple may be tricky for a crocodile…” Penny hummed, “but I’ll figure it out for you.” She promised before eeping in surprise as she was pulled into another kiss, causing her to close her eyes happily, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tangling her fingers into his hair.

The kiss lasted a few minutes until Fang wrapped around their legs, making them pull back with a chuckle, Penny smoothing her hair back. She looked down to Fang with a smile as the crocodile wagged its tail, she then looked back up to Jagged stone after patting Fang, she blushed light seeing his loving expression.

“I—um, should get to looking into getting the confetti for the Christmas cards.” Penny excused.

Jagged Stone hummed but didn’t let go of her. “It can wait a few hours.” He responded, picking her up, making her squeak and cling onto him. “I think we deserve a break and by we, I mean you.” He smiled, making Penny’s breath catch. “No more phone, no even worrying over confetti, we’re going to lay you down and I’ll take care of you. Okay?”

“Okay.” Penny agreed with a smile, giggling as he even took her phone and dramatically threw it onto the couch before laying her down onto their bed in the other room.


	14. EmilieXGabriel—Secret Santa

Gabriel was not happy. For some reason, their teacher that year had decided that doing a Secret Santa was a good idea in bringing the students together. Correct him if he was wrong, but school was for learning, not for friendship bracelets. Yet here they were now…

Mandatory gift-giving.

He was thankful to have drawn Audrey’s name from a hat the previous week as getting a gift for her was easy enough. A gold necklace with a pretty price tag. He had been hopeful that she’d gotten his name as well, but that was disproven as she unhappily walked to another guy in their class.

Great.

He felt more dread the longer this went on before someone was suddenly in front of his desk before he heard his name in a beautiful voice. “Gabriel…?” He looked up to the girl looking down at him with a slight strained smile, obviously finding this all awkward as well to be giving gifts to someone you didn’t know. In fact, Gabriel never remembered seeing this girl before. Surely, he’d remember such a beautiful face, but then again Gabriel tried not to interact with people as much as possible.

“Yes?”

“Um… I’m Emilie… I was your Secret Santa.” She addressed awkwardly, holding the gift out to him just as the bell rang so as soon as he took it, she left him be, getting her bag and walking out with her friend, Nathalie.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow before looking to the present with contemplation. Should he even open it? With how she walked away…it felt like it may be a trap…

Despite himself, Gabriel went ahead an opened the box to reveal tissue paper and neatly folded note. In cursive was written a note with a blue feather at the bottom.

_Hello Gabriel,_

_I know we don’t talk much, but I must say, we’re far more found of one another than you are aware. I wouldn’t want to give too much away, but you’re smart, you’ll figure it out. I’ll see you next year. I hope you enjoy the look as it was hand done. Either way, Merry Christmas, I hope you have an amazing year, Mon Coeur._

Gabriel blinked at the letter in confusion before looking back into the box, pushing the tissue paper aside to reveal a sketchbook with a cloth cover with a very familiar butterfly on the cover. A butterfly he’d designed for his brand he wanted to start…but he had never shown anyone that design but…

Before Gabriel knew what he was doing, he ran out of the classroom to the landing, looking out to the courtyard, looking for the blonde hair he now realized he recognized. He reached it just in time for Emilie to reach the door with Nathalie, looking back and meeting his gaze. She smiled to him and gave him a wink before leaving. It was so familiar that everything was made clear and Gabriel felt his face heat up.

Emilie was more than his Secret Santa. She was his beautiful La Paon.


	15. AlyaXNino—Gingerbread

“We aren’t going to have anything left to build the house with if you keep eating all the gingerbread.”

“Then gingerbread men won’t mind being homeless?” Nino tried with his mouth full, drinking milk to help with the dryness that the cookies left behind but also to avoid his girlfriend’s pout and light glare. “You put cookies in front of me, I eat them, you know that babe.” He shrugged.

“Nino.” Alya whined and huffed. “Look, it’s just one of my family’s traditions, okay? Me and Nora made them and then the twins…and I want you to be apart of the tradition since you’re spending Christmas with us…”

“…Babe.” Nino whined, suddenly feeling really bad for eating the sweet cookies. “You’re supposed to tell me stuff like that, not just set cookies in front of me…”

Alya looked to her boyfriend and her light glare immediately melted away at his sad kicked puppy look. Nino’s eyes were always so expressive, she absolutely adored how in a moment she was always able to tell exactly what he was feeling through his warm amber eyes.

“Oh baby~” Alya cooed, moving to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms around him and cupping his face, rubbing her hand over the very slight stubble he had. “It’s okay, we can run out and buy some more—we can get some from Marinette’s parents’ bakery and pick up some cookies you _can_ eat.”

Nino blinked before lighting up brightly, hugging her tightly. “You’re the best babe~” He said happily.

“The best?” Alya pressed playfully.

“The absolute best~” Nino responded just as playfully, pulling her into a loving kiss.

After the kiss Alya nuzzled up under his neck and just let him hold her for a few warm and loving minutes before Alya got up and grabbed her coat before grabbing his and tossing it at him. “Come on, lets get going before we just end up cuddling and kissing all night~”

Nino caught the coat and grinned. “You make that sound like a bad thing~” He teased but pulled his coat on regardless and hopped up to go to the door with Alya. She chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder, causing him to chuckle as well, before she took his hand lovingly and left her parents’ apartment with him.


	16. EmilieXNathalie—Scarf

Nathalie hated the cold. Ironic considering, she was an ice skater, granted that was more of her parents’ intervention, as was most of her teenage life. Her parents expected great things of her after all. Regardless of that, when the smoothed ice, lights, and bleachers were replaced with ridged ice, blocked sunlight, and piles of snow, she wasn’t pleased at all. Not to mention she didn’t have her figure skating outfit on to keep her heat in, instead she had a loose jacket. Perhaps that’s why she was even more upset to have to walk through it today to get home, holding her jacket as close as she could, trying to keep the cold from entering her jacket’s top zip area.

“Nathalie!”

Nathalie blinked and slowed her walk, looking back to a very familiar blonde racing after her, her best friend. “Emilie, don’t run, it’s icy!” Nathalie scolded in warning, shivering as she saw her own breath.

Emilie didn’t listen to the warning, but as usual, somehow, she proved to be lucky as she didn’t slip or trip as she ran. She came to a stop next to her friend with a bright smile. “Are you walking home to admire the snow too?!” She asked excitedly.

“Admire the…?” Nathalie shook her head. “No, I’m not. My parents have work, it’s too cold to be out.”

“No, it’s not!” Emilie argued, doing a little spin with a happy giggle, catching back up with him quickly. Only then did Nathalie notice Emilie was in a skirt, boots, a long sleeve thin shirt and a scarf. No where near enough clothing or layers for this weather.

“… You’re not human…” Nathalie commented. “It’s freezing and just want to get home…”

At that, Emilie pouted. “Oh…” She said in a sad tone, deflating visibly.

Nathalie blinked before frowning lightly. “What’s the matter?” She asked gently, coming to a stop with a shiver at a breeze.

Emilie noticed the shiver and frowned, reaching up to undo her scarf, she then reached up to hook it around Nathalie’s neck. Nathalie stiffened as she did so, flushing as Emilie tightened it around and tucked it into her jacket, effectively stopping the cool air from getting to her and the closeness caused heat. An unrequited crush had that power it seemed when the other was so close.

Emilie patted it down carefully before looking up to Nathalie with a smile before blinking at the other girl’s expression. She’d never been so close to her friend when her eyes went so soft. Emilie’s breath hitched, looking at her crush and biting her bottom lip. She was always scared to ruin her and Nathalie’s friendship but…

Nathalie’s eyes went wide as the scarf was pulled down some and Emilie’s lips found her own before relaxing some. Emilie kept the kiss apprehensive and delicate, her hand lightly creasing Nathalie’s heated cheek, before pulling back. They shared a gentle look before Nathalie leaned forward to pull her blonde into a more passionate kiss.

The cold was no longer even a thought in Nathalie’s mind, just warmth and the sweet vanilla scent coming from the scarf she would never return.


	17. ChloeXNathaniel—Blanket Fort/Cuddling

“Chloe? I got the movies you wanted, and I brought over your gi—” Nathaniel started, pausing as he entered her room. He blinked in confusion as he was met with not his girlfriend rather a pile of blankets and pillows all piled at the foot of her bed. A bed which had no sheets instead of being perfectly made like always.

“Oh, there you are Nathaniel.”

Nathaniel turned around to see his girlfriend and was caught off guard again as Chloe was in pajamas and had several blankets and pillows in her arms, but that wasn’t really noticed as he was still stuck on the fact that his girlfriend wasn’t properly dressed for the first time…ever.

Chloe raised an eyebrow but shook her head. “You brought the movies, right? Come help me with this.” She ordered, walking past Nathaniel to deposit them to the pile.

“Um… Help you with what?” Nathaniel asked, but moved over to help.

“Making a pillow fort.” Chloe responded. “Jean Paul will be bringing us hot chocolate and we’ll cuddle.” She added, fluffing some pillows.

Nathaniel blinked in surprise. “And… What caused that…?” He asked out of curiosity, this was all far out of left field to him. Despite that, Nathaniel was working on the strange nest that they were making.

“It’s snowing, cold, and I didn’t feel like getting dressed, but wanted to watch a movie with you so that’s what we’re doing.” Chloe responded as a matter-of-factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nathaniel paused before shrugging, that was a fair point.

They finished it and moved to settle down after Butler Jean brought in their hot chocolate. Chloe put the first movie in and brought her projector down to play the movie against her bedroom wall. She then moved to cuddle into Nathaniel’s arms.

Nathaniel reached over to wrap his arms around Chloe, nuzzling her lovingly throughout the movie, every now and then sharing a tender kiss as they spent the day in their pillow fort.

The wrapped black box in his pocket nearly forgotten.


	18. Prince AliXRose—Mistletoe

“Rose, you’re glowing.” Juleka voiced with a smile to her blonde friend. They were at a party that Rose had set up all by herself for her friends and to celebrate Prince Ali returning to Paris. The others were partying and enjoying their time, but Rose, and now Juleka, were off to the side by the window near the front door. Juleka was leaning against the wall while Rose was bent over, her elbows on the windowsill with her phone next to them, and her head in her hands, looking out of the window longingly with a loving sigh.

“Ali should be here soon, and we’ll have our first kiss under a mistletoe and it’ll be so romantic~” Rose explained, giving another happy sigh. Her and Ali had been talking about it for _weeks_! She was so excited and had waited in anticipation.

“Prince Ali, coming here? Oh, please.” A cold voice broke the warm atmosphere as Lila walked by with a laugh. “He’s a _prince_ , he has better parties to be at and better people to be with~” She said, flipping her hair. “I heard that he’s at another party right now.” She lied easily a while ago Marinette had exposed her and the only person she bothered being even fake nice around were those she deemed worthy or that had something she wanted.

Lila’s words had their intended purpose as Rose’s mood was doused and a whine escaped her.

Juleka put a hand on Rose’s shoulder and glared at Lila. “Buzz off before I get Marinette to beat you up again.” She said coldly causing Lila to flinch before huffing and walking away with her head held high. Juleka glared after her before looking to Rose with a gentle look. “He’ll come.” She assured, and Rose smiled hopefully. She went back to looking out the window hopefully, not realizing that her phone had gone missing.

Ali didn’t show up.

Everyone had left around midnight, but it was now the next day and near noon and was spent with Juleka rubbing Rose’s back as she sobbed, curled around herself. “Wh-why wouldn’t he come…?” She questioned for the hundredth time. “Did I…do something wrong…? Should I…apologize?” For what, she didn’t know, but Rose would apologize for everything if she had somehow hurt him…

“No.” Juleka frowned. “You did nothing wrong.” She instated knowingly before sighing gently. “How about you…go freshen up and we can go out and get as much ice cream as you want…?” She tried.

“O-okay…” Rose agreed with a deep, shaky, sigh. She got up and headed upstairs.

As soon as Juleka heard the bathroom door shut, she quickly went on a hunt for Rose’s cellphone with the intent of stealing Ali’s number to give him a piece of her mind! It took her near half an hour to find it shoved between the couch cushions. She was confused by that but was even more confused as she opened the last text where “Rose” told Ali that the party location was moved. It only took Juleka a moment to piece together what happened and actually feel bad at all the confused and worried texts that followed from Ali. She had to fix this for her best friend…

That day, another party was held with their friends’ help. They coaxed Rose out of the house and into a beautiful dress despite her confusion. At the dance Rose ended up awkwardly standing to the side alone until she sighed and went to get a drink, only to be stopped by another voice.

“Miss Rose!” Rose turned to face Ali and felt a flood of emotions, but before she could act on anything, he assured. “I can explain everything. Your friend told me everything.”

Ali ended up taking her outside and walking with her as he explained, coming to a stop under a lit tree. “So…we missed our mistletoe kiss because I was too dumb to keep my phone with me…” Rose summarized sadly with a sigh.

“I wouldn’t say that.” Ali smiled, pointing up. Rose looked up and blushed as she noticed a mistletoe hanging from the tree. “You have amazing friends.” Ali chuckled before taking both her hands carefully. “So…?” He prompted, not wanting to push it. Rose looked to him and let out a small squeal before pulling him into their first kiss.

She barely heard the sound of a camera going off as the snow began to fall around them and her classmates cheered.


	19. AdrienXAlya—Tinsel

“How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel?”

“Can we focus less on the “how” and more on the “you helping me out of this” part?” Adrien questioned, hopping some, his arms stuck to his torso with how tightly it was wrapped around him, somehow, his other leg somehow also tied up.

“I don’t know… You know I love you tied up~” Alya chuckled, stepping over to grab onto him so he didn’t need to hop anymore. “But I do love a story more, handsome.” She hummed thoughtfully, unwrapping it from around his head. “So, what happened?” In response, Adrien only pouted so Alya chuckled again. “Alright, you can stay tied up all day if you’d prefer~” She threatened, fully meaning it, moving away.

“No wait!” Adrien said in panic, sighed as Alya stepped forward again and steadied him again. He sighed with a pout before admitting. “Okay, so first off. This is Trixx’s fault.” He claimed, blaming the fox that Alya had saved from the side of the road in the outskirts of town with a broken paw and had nursed back to health years ago.

The blame had Alya pout and raise an eyebrow. After all, that was her baby, but still she was willing to hear her fiancé out. Though she was sure that this also involved Plagg. Plagg was a black cat that had adopted Adrien. It turned out that a very good way to get adopted was to wait until a door was open, enter, and refuse to leave. “Uh-huh…” Alya prompted him to continue.

“Okay, so, Plagg was batting at the end of the tinsel and I guess Trixx wanted to play, so he went to jump him. Plagg freaked out and bolted with the tinsel stuck to his claws, Trixx thought he was playing so he chased after him, and then the tree almost fell so I reached up to stabilize it and next thing I knew I was like this.” Adrien explained, giving a pout. “And now they’re cuddling like nothing happened as usual.” He huffed.

Sure enough, the cat and fox were now curled together on the couch, as innocent as could be.

Alya looked over to them and smiled, giggling and moving to start untangling Adrien. “They wouldn’t be our boys if they didn’t cause a bit of mischief~” She giggled, getting halfway through before pulling him into a kiss.

Adrien returned the kiss but groaned. “God, sometimes I wonder why we put up with them.” He grumbled but wore a smile that showed he was kidding. They both loved Trixx and Plagg very much. They were their babies.

“Because, they can be cute, and you like cute and pretty things?” Alya offered, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Adrien grinned and wrapped his now free arms around her. “I sure do~” He agreed, kissing his fiancée lovingly.


	20. JulekaXRose—Christmas Cookies

“I’m not so sure about this Rose…” Juleka spoke lightly, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly as she admitted. “I’m a terrible baker, Luka does all the cookie making in our house…”

Rose smiled sweetly up to her girlfriend after double checking that she had everything that they needed to make cookies from scratch. “Oh, I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” She smiled sweetly with a small giggle. “I’ll be here to help you along the way.” She assured, kissing her cheek. “We’ll start off easy with my famous lemon sugar cookies for our picnic with Marc and Nathaniel tomorrow and then sugar cookies for Christmas!” She clapped her hands in excitement.

Even with her unease, the adorableness of her girlfriend made her smile and fill with warmth and a familiar flutter in her chest. She loved the way that Rose made her feel. It was as if she could do anything as long as she was by her side. “Well… I’ll give it a shot…” She smiled lightly, unsure, but willing to try.

Rose smiled bright and grabbed the first mixing bowl. “Let’s get to work then~!” She sung.

And work they did. They measured, poured, and mixed before putting the batter on cookie sheets. Later the cookies when finished would be taken off the pan to make more room for the next batch. The whole fiasco lasted three and a half hours with long seasons of cuddling and kissing when they were just waiting for the cookies to bake.

“And that’s the…last one!” Rose cheered, scraping off the last cookie with a spatula, putting the cookie with the others.

“Well…they’re not burnt…” Juleka noted in relief.

“Now we just have to try one~” Rose sung, taking a lemon cookie and breaking it in half, offering one half to Juleka who took it happily. They both tried it together, but both made a sour face.

Juleka hacked lightly, covering her mouth before looking to Rose with a frown. “Rose… I am so sorry… I must have put too much lemon…” She apologized lightly, feeling like a big mess up.

Rose, however, giggled lovingly. “It’s alright. I’m just happy to spend time and do things with you.” She tried a sugar cookie with a happy hum. “And these are amazing! I can taste the love~!” She giggled, pressing the other half of the cookie to Juleka’s lips.

Juleka blinked before smiling, taking a bite before kissing Rose lovingly. “Mmm… You’re sweeter than any cookie~”


	21. AdrienXAlyaXMarinetteXNino—Spending Time With Friends and Family

Adrien kept looking at his phone, looking at both the time and in hopes of seeing a notification. There was still nothing and it was getting dark out. He let out a sad sigh, leaning against the window, ignoring the sound of others talking and the warmth that didn’t reach him. He should have known his father wouldn’t come or care to tell him he wasn’t bothering to come…

Even if it was for a Christmas get-together with all their partners’ parents to get to know each other properly since him, Nino, Alya, and Marinette were getting pretty serious... They wanted their parents to be there to celebrate an early Christmas with them in a way. Their siblings too—well Alya and Nino’s at least.

He checked his phone again.

“You know, that thing will tell you if you get a message, you don’t need to keep checking up on it.” Alya commented with a chuckle, heading over with Marinette and Nino.

Nino chuckled and handed Adrien a glass of eggnog. “Seriously dude, you’ve hardly talked to anyone, you’ve just been staring at your phone.”

Marinette nodded. “Usually it’s Alya we have to worry about peeling away from her phone.” She teased lovingly, Alya smiling and pinching her cheek.

Adrien took the glass and sighed. “My… Father hasn’t come and hasn’t messaged…” He admitted in both worry and disappointment. For once, he just wished his dad would be there for him like he was before his mother’s death…

All three of his partners’ looks turned sympathetic, but Nino was the one to approach him. After all, he’d been the one there for all of Adrien’s break downs and to put the pieces back together. “Hey, dude, it’s okay.” Nino said soothingly, brushing the other male’s hair back before cupping his face. “It’s okay if he doesn’t come… I mean, you just told him about us and finding out your son is in a polyamory relationship. It’s a big pill to swallow… He’ll come around.” He assured with a gentle smile. “He always does.”

Adrien sighed before offering a light smile. “Yeah… You’re right… It’s just…I wish he’d open up like he used to… For Christmas at least…” He offered a small shrug, the smile slipping back into a frown before bouncing back to a joyous laugh as Marinette and Alya had moved to kiss either side of his face to kiss both of his cheeks, the laughter picking up when Alya took it a step forward and blew a raspberry.

“Buck up, you got us and our crazy families to deal with~” Alya said playfully, punching his shoulder lightly.

Marinette nodded with a sweet smile. “My papa brought some of your favorite sweets and I’m pretty sure Nora and Chris are at their wits end wanting to challenge you to that new game.”

Adrien smiled and chuckled. “Alright.” He agreed, walking back towards their family, away from the window. Just in time to miss a black car pull up to the house.


	22. AdrienXHiro—Decorating Stockings

Adrien pouted, looking at his stocking that he just finished making. He was…less than impressed with himself…but maybe that had to do with the fact that Hiro’s stocking was still at the table…

After a near whole two years of dating online and several visits that Hiro gave to Paris, Gabriel had finally reluctantly allowed Adrien to visit Hiro. It had actually been very odd how quickly he had suddenly agreed, actually… It had been terrible timing actually, just a mere few hours before a terrible akuma attack, but Adrien wasn’t complaining. (Mostly since Ladybug had taken care of it with the others easily without him.) He was getting to spend Christmas with family for the first time in years—so what if it wasn’t _his_ family. It was the family of someone he loved and that was good enough.

Someone he loved who was incredibly more talented than him.

Or, at least, that was his thoughts as he looked at Hiro’s masterpiece of a stocking with a very detailed robot and cat next to his…five-year-old looking rendition of a cat that somehow ended up looking like…Plagg… Maybe a bit…? If you squint…and tilt your head a little?

Adrien was in middle of tilting his head and squinting his eyes when he suddenly nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt hands on his shoulders. He looked up to see Hiro leaning over him some to look at the stockings.

“You draw the cutest cats.” Hiro complimented, and Adrien turned deep red.

“I-It’s not that good… Yours looks better…” Adrien excused, finally voicing his feelings. For someone who spent his whole life being told how perfect and amazing he was, Hiro easily out classed him in art and, of course, science as a child prodigy.

Hiro chuckled and moved to walk around before sitting in Adrien’s lap. “I disagree. It’s your first time making your own stocking design.”

“Does that matter?” Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s waist.

“Well yeah. I’ve drawn the same design since I was…seven, so I’ve perfected it.” Hiro smiled. “I’m sure Aunt Cass has the first one…no matter how embarrassing it is…” He groaned playfully with a chuckle. “And you know I love cats~” He added, reaching up to scratch Adrien’s sculp.

Adrien’s eyes closed with a happy smile and hum, leaning into the touch. “I still don’t think it looks that good…”

Hiro smiled. “So?” He questioned with a smile. “Not everything needs to be perfect… Heck, it’s perfect that you’re here. Nothing could ruin this visit or this holiday now, with you here it’s the best Christmas ever.” Hiro said, kissing him lovingly before getting up. “Now, come on, it’s time to make Christmas cookies with Aunt Cass.” He continued, walking off and into the kitchen.

Adrien looked after him and grinned before standing up and going to follow Hiro happily, the two stockings laying against one another.


	23. EmilieXGabrielXNathalie—Christmas Caroling

“No.”

“Absolutely not.”

Emilie pouted at her wife and husband as they both quickly dismissed her idea. Emilie had wanted them to go out caroling. She knew it was a long shot, but it’d been years since she went caroling and now that she was back, she wanted to make this the best Christmas ever for Adrien and one to remember for their new baby girl. “But darlings, it would be a fun activity to get us all in the Christmas spirit.” She tried again with a sweet smile. “And we used to do it all the time when we were little Nathalie.”

“My mother made me and my brothers.” Nathalie responded with a raised eyebrow. “It was just annoyingly walking through the cold snow, getting a sore throat from singing in such temperature into the night. Why on earth would you want to subject the children to the same.”

“Not to mention the idea of going door to door seems troublesome and unsafe…” Gabriel added on to Nathalie’s argument.

Again, Emilie pouted with a sigh. “Alright…” She gave up, walking out of the office unhappily.

Gabriel pressed his lips together, looking after her with a frown before looking to Nathalie who shared the same look. As well as a sigh of defeat. If anything could make them feel bad, it was a pouty Emilie, probably from years of working against the city and to wake her up to bring her back. Either way, they felt a need to fix it…

Hours later, Emilie was sitting in the sitting room with a hot tea, curled up on the couch with a book, a bit sad after telling the kids they weren’t going out like she had said after lunch. Adrien didn’t seem surprised and thanked her for trying which just placed more worry on Emilie about the events that took place in her absence. Her daughter didn’t seem to care either, but Emilie chalked that up to her just being so young. Needless to say, she was zoned out to the point she jumped when her winter clothes were suddenly beside her. She looked at the clothes before looking up to see her husband and wife smiling down lovingly to her.

“Get your coat and stuff on.” Gabriel instructed. “We’re going to go caroling.”

Emilie blinked. “You…didn’t want to…?”

“We changed our mind.” Nathalie responded, kissing her cheek. “You’re right, we don’t do to much as a family or holiday wise and we should be working to fix that, and we will… Starting with this.”

Emilie blinked again before a smile stretched over her features and she moved to pull each of her partners into a loving kiss.


	24. GabrielXNathalie—Christmas Party

“Why did I agree to this…?” Gabriel questioned, looking over the sea of people invading his house for a party. He detested people in his home, regardless of the attendees or reason…

“To help your image.” A familiar voice called, and Gabriel turned to retort, but the words were stopped as his mouth practically dropped.

Nathalie, his secretary, was wearing a black polyester dress, that draped over one shoulder with a skew neck, a slit going up her left leg that used a twisted ruffle to show the red fabric found on the inside of the dress, her hair free of the bun for once to fall in soft curls, but still well-kept and matching red heels.

Nathalie noticed his gaze and smiled before moving over to gently close his mouth before cupping his cheek. “This party is to help you image, so just play along.” She reinstated, fixing his tie before pulling back and walking down the steps to greet some of their guests.

Gabriel stared after her a moment before sighing and following her lead.

Gabriel’s mood did not improve throughout the night, but a few drinks did help dull the pain some. He just wished people were less talkative to him, but right now he couldn’t be cold or snap. He made a promise to Nathalie…

By the end of the night, he was actually pretty buzzed when the party finally ended, and Nathalie helped him upstairs. She took him to his bed and partially undressed him before having him lay down after carefully setting his glasses aside. Gabriel moved easily for her and had laid down with no trouble, closing his eyes as Nathalie combed her fingers through his hair. She was so sure that he had fallen asleep that she went to leave, only to jump when his hand grabbed her wrist.

Nathalie blinked and looked over to see Gabriel’s eyes half open. He was obviously fighting sleep. It made her stop at the rare show of submission.

“Stay…?” Gabriel asked hopefully, and Nathalie sighed, but offered a gentle smile, brushing her hair back with her free hand.

“Let me borrow one of your dress shirts and I will.” Nathalie responded, and Gabriel nodded, letting go of her wrist to let her change. Nathalie grabbed one of his dress shirts and went to the bathroom to change. She came back out after and set her glasses next to his before laying down and curling up with him.

Gabriel hummed happily as soon as he felt her against him and wrapped his arms around her before nuzzling into her. His love for his “missing” wife was unmeasurable, but the comfort and trust he felt with Nathalie was incomparable. He was honestly just happy to feel warmth against him again.


	25. MarinetteXNathaniel—Christmas Morning

Marinette groaned as the sun hit her face. She rolled over only to frown as she was met with an empty bed. Her frown didn’t last long as the bedroom door opened, and Nathaniel came in with a tray, pausing when he saw her awake, pouting.

“You’re supposed to be asleep still, I wanted to wake you up to breakfast in bed.” Nathaniel complained lightly. Really, any other day she would have slept in, but apparently not today?!

Marinette blinked in confusion, having never been scolded for waking up before… One good look at the pancakes on the plate gave her the answer. They were the special candy cane pancakes that her papa had taught Nathaniel how to make, but he was only allowed to make them on Christmas. So, instead of responding, she closed her eyes and gave soft, fake, snores.

Nathaniel blinked before smiling, shaking his head before walking over. He set the tray down on their bedside table before he moved to “wakeup” Marinette with a loving kiss.

Marinette returned the kiss happily before sitting up with a fake yawn. “Good morning~” She sung, looking to the tray with a real smile, clapping her hands some. “Christmas breakfast!” She cheered happily, making Nathaniel chuckle lovingly, brushing her hair back.

“Yep, I know how much you love it.” Nathaniel smiled, kissing her cheek. “After we eat we’ll head down and open presents.” He smiled, and Marinette nodded with bright eyes.

Christmas was one of her favorite holidays. She wasn’t materialistic or expecting, but she loved the excuse to be in her PJs all day and spend time close to those she loves. While that might not be with her parents anymore, she was more than happy to spend that time with her boyfriend of three years who she had moved in with a year and a half ago. Really, ever since moving in, he had spoiled her, and they had gotten closer, and closer, together.

They stayed snuggled in bed for an hour as they cuddled and ate their breakfast, saying sweet, loving, words between one another. Once they finished, they took the tray and walked downstairs. Marinette gasping happily and jumping, a bit giddy to see Nathaniel had already lit the fire and tree. She sat down happily on the floor in front of the fire while Nathaniel took a small detour to put the dishes in the sink before returning to her, sitting with her. They shared another tender kiss before making their way through the presents from each other, friends, and family. They both had an even number of gift as always, so they weren’t just sitting around and watching the other.

It was a rule from her parents that Marinette still carried.

Because of this, Marinette sat back with a happy sigh when Nathaniel opened his last gift. “This was such a perfect Christmas~” She sung happily. “I can’t wait to see the others tomorrow and thank them!”

“Um… Actually…there’s one more.” Nathaniel brought up quietly making Marinette blink and tilt her head in confusion.

“There’s nothing left under the tree…”

“It’s not under the tree.” Nathaniel smiled, grabbing a small box that was hidden in the tree branches before handing it to Marinette.

Marinette blinked but took the carefully wrapped box. It was blue with shiny stars cut and glued on with a silver handtied bow, obviously Nathaniel’s slightly OCD handy work. She carefully unwrapped it, not wanting to waste the work, she’d probably use it as a drop back for something… The paper being removed revealed a soft velvet box. So, it was jewelry…?

She was expecting earrings that she’d have to sadly reject or maybe a bracelet?

Her breath caught when she opened the box and saw a red-diamond ring made from silver and had flower designs carved in that she recognized as her own, inside was a mixture of her signature and his intertwining perfectly as if they were one. She breathed out shakingly before looking up with tears in her eyes to see that Nathaniel had moved into a kneeling position while she was observing the beautiful ring, smiling up to her.

“Marinette… No one makes me happier or more complete then you… I know we have our differences, but you make me feel like I’m the most important and special person in the world and I hope that I make you feel the same… And if I do, then I hope you’ll allow me to continue doing so for the rest of our lives. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the absolute honor and marry me?”

Marinette blinked, the tears falling as she smiled and flung herself at him. “Of course!” She cried happily only to squeak as she noticed the ring fall, going to quickly apologize for her clumsiness that still haunted her, but Nathaniel just chuckled lovingly and picked it up before taking her hand gently and sliding the cool metal on.

“I love you, Marinette. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too, Nathaniel. This is the best Christmas.”


End file.
